Pikmin 4: The Fourway Race
Pikmin 3: The Fourway Race is the sequel of Pikmin 3 for the Nintendo Wii U and developed by Shigeru Miyamoto alonf with the Nintendo Entertainment Analysis & Development and Platinum Studios. The game was first debut in the early spring Nintendo Direct and the subsequent Direct in the later Spring. It is confirmed to feature a unique four-player system and the new ability to choose a captain. The game also introduces several new Pikmin types to the Pikmin ''franchise. Gameplay The gameplay is much akin to previous ''Pikmin titles where control is given to the player to guide one of the characters through variois maps. Their main objective is to collect Pikmin, claim objects fruits and household items to bring back to the base, and defeat baddies in order to increase ones forces while trying to finish the goals. However, Pikmin 4 changes the gameplay that is new to franchise. The first major change is in terms of characters. In Pikmin and Pikmin 2, players only controlled one character while Pikmin 3 introduced three entirely new characters for the player to control. However, in Pikmin 4, control is given again to only one character but the player can choose between one of four Story Modes to play through - each one tailored to a particular captain though the other captains can be interacted with in the game. The second confirmed change is the ability to establish and build newer bases to increase one operations. This allows for a higher cap of Pikmin and the ability to store them at the bases. Players who team up with another captain can also transfer Pikmin efficiently between the two teams bases. As a consequence, missions are generally longer and levels are larger. The third biggest change is that there are now Quests where players can achieve Quests aside from the Main Quest. Quests consist of eliminating dangerous enemies, sabotaging other captains, and collecting a particular items. In addition, a single captain has a crew of three crew mates that aid the captain as they progress through the level. The crew members are different per captain but fill similar roles: communications, biologist, and engineer. The game is still in development so further features new to the franchise has yet to be shown but Shigeru Miyamoto further confirmed that Pikmin 4 will be a much different experience than Pikmin 3. Plot After the boom of resources PNF-404, the planets Koppai and Hocotate have begun to fund missions to the planet to collect resources. This has led to a resource race to PNF-404 to see who can collect the most resources. In addition, two further planets showed particular promise that similar resources can be found there. Four intrepid but bizarre captains have threw their helmets into the ring in collecting resources for all different reasons. The Resource Race has begun and who will be the first to bring back these resources and discover what lies on the other promising planets. Characters Captain Harmon Birthplace: Moorhsum, Koppai Eyes: Blue Hair: Blonde Personality: Confident, exaggerated, and boastful Reason: "To spread my love and fmae to the universe." Captain Harmon is an infamous, intrepid explorer known for his exploits in deep space. He has made a fortune on his books "How to Space Explore with Captain Hamron", "Astronautics for Dummies", and "I Went to Outer Space and I know what I am talking About by Captain Harmon" by Captain Harmon. He is usually concerned with his looks, his riches, fame, and signing autographs even when not asked for one. Captain Rosie Birthplace: Diortem, Koppai Eyes: Green Hair: Red Personality: Bubbly, optimistic, and friendly Reason: "To have a fun adventure with my friends." Captain Rosie is a bubbly girl who would rather have a fun adventure with lots of memories before making a name for herself in gold. Despite that, she wants to help her home world of Koppai by "bringing back lots of goodies." She is known for her good cooperation and people skills though she gets flustered by people who are hateful and hurtful to others. Captain Burt Birthplace: Supapopoporu, Hocotate Eyes: Black Hair: Purple Personality: Greedy, rich, and gluttonous. Reason: "To make more money and expand my riches!" Captain Burt is the president of a successful and rich corporation called the "Burty Burt Corporation, Burt". He has amassed massive amounts of riches, resources, and employees. However, he has grown bored of his job as a president and decided to take his riches and become an adventurer. Captain Rip Birthplace: Kusnma, Hocotate Eyes: Light Brown Hair: Blonde Personality; Crafty, resourceful, and survivalist. Reason: "I am out to get my cut and everyone can just *beeep*!" Captain Rip is a survivalist mercenary known for his less than savory exploits. He is a common sight in most pubs on Hocotate. He doesn't believe in teamwork except when he can get something big out of it. He has joined the resource race for his own personal gain but it could also be for a higher purpose. Planets PNF-404 Appearing in all the previous Pikmin installments, PNF-404 has remained literally unchanged but, do the the impact of the resource races, it has become crowded with competitors. As a result, there has been garbage and discarded space shuttle fuel tanks strewn on the planet. PNF-000 PNF-000 is a rather gloomy planet with somewhat limited resources but shows promise. It skies are colored red and purple due to the atmosphere and the landscape is largely alien in nature. PNF-512 PNF-512 is similar to PNF-404 albeit with intense weather phenomenons. In addition, the creatures found on the planet. According to reports, the lifeforms on PNF-512 have evolved to be apex predators or apex prey. Pikmin Red Pikmin Red Pikmin can be found on PNF-404 and one of the more abundant types of Pikmin found. It has an immunity to fire and packs a wallop. Blue Pikmin Blue Pikmin are a bit slower than other Pikmin but can survive under the water. They are essential in underwater missions. Yellow Pikmin Yellow Pikmin can absorb electrical energy and that utilize it when attacking. It has the highest throwing distance. Purple Pikmin Purple Pikmin are the heaviest Pikmin around. It is super strong and can lift objects much, much, much larger than itself. White Pikmin White Pikmin are the quickest of all Pikmin and can induce poisonous effects on the enemies it latches onto. Rock Pikmin Rock Pikmin are heavy but not as heavy as the Purple Pikmin. They are best when thrown over and over instead of continuously attack. Winged Pikmin Winged Pikmin can fly over obstacles and life objects over long distances. However, due to their small size, they are weaker. New Pikmin Light Blue Pikmin Light Blue Pikmin are composed of ice. They can pass through frozen objects and freeze portions of ice to create platforms. However, they are susceptible to fire and are physically weak. When they attack, they have the chance of freezing enemies solid. Brown Pikmin Brown Pikmin can travel through the ground with ease. They begin to dig when thrown and can dig underneath obstacles and enemies. They can also cave in and thrown enemies off balance when they tunnel under them. In addition, they can also grab hold of enemies from underground and trap them. Orange Pikmin Orange Pikmin are found on PNF-512 and possess superpikmin strength. They are able to hoist objects onto their shoulders to carry it. It possesses very large and strong arms to pummel and thrown enemies far distance. It can also break down obstacles quicker than other Pikmin. Grey Pikmin Grey Pikmin are found on PNF-512 and can fire a steel ball from its mouth when attacking thus serving as a shooting-class Pikmin. It fires a continuous fire of steel balls that penetrate enemies armor easily as well as object. However, they are one of the weakest Pikmin out there. Zombimin Zombimin are found on PNF-000 and are generally weak but numerous Pikmin. They are slow but do damage when they latch onto enemies. In addition, they can corrupt rival Pikmin into becoming Zombimin that joins the Captains side. Radiomin Radiomin are pulsating green Pikmin that exude a light green aura. This aura can not only damage enemies but also allied Pikmin as well so it is best to keep them in a group on their own. They expel dangerous clouds that deal damage and slows down enemies. Upon death, it explodes in a puff of green energy. Development According to Shigeru Miyamoto, the development for Pikmin 4 began around 2015 and an emphasis to change up the series. Miyamoto mysteriously mentioned in an interview that he has been "toying around with some new Pikmin designs and ideas." It was teased several months later in a Nintendo Direct with a trailer. The trailer contained a fake advertisement asking for explorers to go to the 3 resource planets to find riches, fame, and adventure. Several months after the first trailer, it was then shown in the next Nintendo Direct showcasing the new Captains, the planets, and the new Pikmin. Miyamoto appeared after the Direct explaining the nature of the game and new additions added to the game that hasn't appeared in the earlier games. While he was talking, Pikmin and the new Pikmin were seen running around Miyamoto. The trailer came along with news of a new Nintendo traditional fighting game IP, Project Reborn; a new Metroid installment, and The Legend of Zelda: The Patchwork Sword. To date, there hasn't been any new Pikmin 4 information. Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Fan Games Category:LostSynth